


50 Last Dates

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Pining Dean, Pre-Slash, clueless Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Dean's guilty pleasure, watching scruffy guy dump his various boyfriends, a real life soap opera. He really, really wanted to get to know blue eyes better, but come on, Dean didn't date shady. But there's more to the story than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Last Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the [cas-one-week-writers-challenge](http://oneweekwriterschllenge.tumblr.com), prompt: I would assume those would be one of the times you would want me to lie?

Dean let the wet rag swirl over the counter, inching closer to the far left corner with each swipe. His eyes were trained on the two tall men sitting 15 feet away from his position, at one of the small tables. He could see both their profiles and from the look of it, the brown haired, younger man didn’t seem to be all too happy.

The dark haired, scruffy guy leaned forward and tried to take the other man’s hands, but he pulled them away in a rather over dramatic gesture. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, it was one of those guys.

“Is it the fifth dude he’s dumping or the sixth? In what, five months? Your crush is a heartbreaker.”

Dean jumped a little and threw his towel at the small redhead behind him.

“For the love of...Stop sneaking up on me, Charlie!” He resumed his cleaning and ignored her pouting face completely, trying hard to focus on the personal drama unfolding in front of him. A sharp pain shot through his shin.

“Did you just kick me? Ouch! What the freck, woman?”

Charlie turned his head with a surprisingly strong, one handed grip to his cheeks.

“Listen, loverboy, I know blue eyes there is kind of dreamy, but he only ever shows up here to get rid of his latest boyfriend.”

It was hard to talk with squished lips, but Dean didn’t dare to remove her fingers.

“He does not! He gets a coffee to go now and then, in between, you know, relationships.”

Charlie dropped her hand and Dean massaged his aching face.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, okay? You are like the big brother I never wanted and that man smells like trouble.”

Dean wanted to object, he smelled like cinnamon and watermelon, not that he’d sniffed the guy, that would be creepy, ahaha, but he better kept that info to himself.

“Listen, Charlie, it’s not like I wanna date him, I’ve had opportunities to ask him out, let that old Winchester charme work its magic.” He winked but Charlie seemed utterly unimpressed.

“I just don’t wanna be the rebound guy or a feel good hook up. Dude comes in for more than a month without a new conquest,” he pointed his thumbs at his chest and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “it’s gonna be on like donkey kong.”

Charlie sighed, took the rag from his hands and shoved him towards the sitting area.

“You are as useful to me right now as a room of Ferengi at a charity auction. Go, take your heart eyes and take a break, just don’t be so obvious, okay?”

Dean beamed at her and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head.

“You’re the best, Charlie. Sam hasn’t allowed me to watch my shows for months,” he thought back to the time his little brother had walked in on him, let’s say, enthusiastically greeting Dr. Sexy with his eleventh finger and shuddered, “for no good reason at all. This is the only soap action I get.”

“Ugh, that’s á nasty thought. Now go, before it’s over, boyfriend already seems to be level 5 pissed.”

Dean snatched a cup of coffee and a copy of the National Enquirer Charlie kept or around “for funnsies” and made his way over to the table next to the now bickering couple. He arranged his seat so that he could see both their profiles and hid behind his paper.

“I don’t understand, Castiel. I thought things between us were good! Hell, isn’t the sex the most amazing experience you’ve ever had?”

Dean took a sip of his black coffee. Scruff’s name was Castiel, interesting. Castiel leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I would assume those would be one of the times you would want me to lie, Ephraim?”

Castiel should thank his guardian angel that Ephraim had ordered an iced frappuccino, if a scolding hot latte macchiato would’ve hit his face, he probably would’ve had to say goodbye to his good looks.

Ephraim stood up and send his chair tumbling to the ground with a loud crash. He grabbed his coat and  stumbled backwards to the door, all the while shouting and fuming at the mouth.

“That’s not how you treat people, Castiel! You, you colossal asshole!” He stepped outside and screamed at the closing door “And your big cock doesn’t make up for your shitty breakfasts!”

Dean tried not to laugh, he really did, but when he looked at Castiel, who had slumped down on the table, trying to hide his beet red face, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Castiel set up straight and looked at him quizzically.

“Dude, what did you expect would happen? It was so obvious that he’s a splasher, like the, I think it was the third guy you’ve dumped, Inias? Count yourself lucky he didn’t slash your tires, like that Tyrus guy.”

Castiel slowly turned around in his seat and blinked at him in confusion. He even tilted his head to the side a little and if that wasn’t the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen.

“You know their names?” He played nervously with his blue tie and looked up through thick eyelashes. “I didn’t think that you’ve noticed.”

Dean got up, retrieved Ephraim’s discarded chair and sat down opposite of Castiel.

“Yeah, you’re not exactly subtle, some of them were pretty noisy. But I didn’t know your name until today. Castiel, that’s a very beautiful name, suits you.” Dean blushed a little, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Castiel squinted at him, and Dean couldn’t tell if he was offended or amused.

“So, you are interested in me.”

It was more of a statement than a question and it was on Dean to looked buffled. He cleared his throat and couldn’t stop staring at his fidgetíng fingers.

“Well, if you want to put it that way, “ he huffed and rubbed his neck, avoiding the piercing blue eyes.

“I don’t understand. You seem to be willing to spend time with me and you are aware of my relationship status. Why didn’t you ask me out? That’s not how Gabriel said it would work.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and stammered “What? Who? Who’s Gabriel?”

Castiel’s face was near to expressionless when he answered.

“Gabriel is my older brother. I’ve told him about my infatuation with you,” he paused, as if unsure if that was an appropriate thing to tell Dean. Dean smiled at him reassuringly and he continued, “And I’ve asked him for advice. I’m not very experienced when it comes to romance.”

“What exactly did your brother tell you to do?” Dean frowned, he still wasn’t sure where this story was going.

“He told me to make sure that you notice me and to show you my availability.”

He placed his hand on the table and when he didn’t say anymore, Dean leaned forward and asked  “So you hooked up with a bunch of guys and made sure to break up with them where I could see it?”

Cas nodded. “That was my plan, yes. But I didn’t “hook up” with any of them”. He used actual air quotes and Dean could feel his heart melting. “I work as a producer on one of those soap operas and I’ve asked some of the background actors to stage a scene for you. Tyrus got a bit, uhm, carried away, I fear.”

Dean threw back his head and barked out a laughter.

“You did all of this for a date with me? Man, I don’t know if I should be flattered or creeped out.”

He noticed the outright fear in Castiel’s eyes and placed a hand on his.

“I think I’ ll go with flattered, Castiel.”

Castiel smiled shyly. “Please, call me Cas.”

They got lost in each other’s eyes for a long moment, until something Cas had said came back to Dean’s mind.

“You said you work for a soap opera. May I ask for which one?”

Cas shrugged. “It’s called “Dr. Sexy M.D., I don’t know if you’ve heard about it.”

Dean grinned and squeezed Cas’s hand tightly.

“Cas, I think this is the beginning of a very real relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, your kudos and comments keep me going :)
> 
> Please swing over to [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com) and talk to me about destiel and all things fan fiction.


End file.
